


Sand in your hair, salt on your skin

by Sparrowlicious



Series: Omega Boys [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-sharing, Enthusiastic Consent, First Times, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Ben Solo, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Phasma Ships It, Swearing, Switching, Tattoo, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: For the KyluxXOXO summer fest, week 2!Armitage Hux gets to spend his summer vacation with his best friend Ben Solo, who he's been in love with for several years. The problem? They're both omegas!





	Sand in your hair, salt on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> I tried using all the prompts from this week's prompt board because I am the worst.

“I still can’t believe your father let you go”, Ben said, his face alight with a big grin as the water reflected light into his face. They were both on their own respective lounge chairs under a big umbrella at the hotel pool.

Armitage tried focusing his gaze on Ben’s eyes instead of letting it drift to his bare chest. It did have its advantages that they spent their summer vacation in a warm place.

“Convinced him that you’ll protect me from leery alphas”, Armitage said with a sly smile. Of course there had been more arguments involved but Ben didn’t need to know about that.

“Can’t have some sleazy douchebag alpha pick up my best friend”, Ben countered with a laugh and a wink that made Armitage’s breath stutter.  
Armitage put a hand on Ben’s shoulder.  
“I appreciate it”, he said smiling.  
Ben chuckled and continued reading. Armitage leaned back in his chair, trying his best not to think about Ben’s perfect form next to him. Instead he rested his eyes for a little while, his sunglasses still on his face.  


Earlier that day Armitage had quite a rude awakening thanks to Ben pushing their beds together, claiming they would need the space for their movie nights. That it would be easier to sprawl out. It was only their first day at the Tatooine Holiday Resort and Armitage already feared he could lose his cool due to the close proximity to Ben Solo. Even though he was used to being close to Ben it had never been this much and for this long.

Armitage hid his glances behind his sunglasses, hoping that Ben wouldn’t catch him looking.

It had taken more than reminding his father that Ben was an omega like himself to let him go away on vacation. He had to pack an extra strong dose of heat suppressants as well as contraceptives. It was embarrassing. They had been arguing back and forth, his father thinking that he needed some sort of chaperon. That was until Maratelle had convinced Brendol that Armitage was old enough (at 20 no less) to go on a fun vacation with his omega friend. Even if it was only a holiday resort instead of backpacking through Europe like Ben had originally wanted. But a holiday resort was safe and they could still have fun. Even if Ben thought that it was kind of boring. But this was what Armitage’s father was willing to pay for so that was that.  
  
Which was why they were currently lounging at the resort’s pool instead of hiking through mountains or exploring foreign cities. Armitage’s skin was still tingling at the memory of Ben applying sunscreen to his back and shoulders a little while earlier. He too had gotten his hands on Ben.  
  
Considering that they were both omegas the difference between them couldn’t be greater. It was easy to mistake Ben for an alpha with his defined muscles that he trained hard for, his big hands and towering height even though he definitely was an omega. Meanwhile, Armitage only had his height going for him while his body was slight with soft spots. He was pale too.  
  
Which was also why in the rare occasions that an alpha tried to chat him up they would always go straight for Armitage and never for Ben. But most kept their distance and only looked at him, maybe once, maybe twice, checking for a bonding mark, probably noting that he was still too young for such a serious commitment. Still, it made Ben quite mad if he noticed. It also made him stare those alphas down when he could.  


“We could go for a swim”, Armitage said after a while of dwelling on his own thoughts.  
“Maybe if we went down to the ocean”, Ben said, barely sparing a glance at Armitage or the pool, his eyes glued to the pages of his novel.  
“Probably smells like alpha”, he added quietly, the disdain plain on his face.  


Armitage didn’t know why Ben disliked alphas this much and maybe it should worry him more than it did. On the other hand, it meant that there was little chance Ben would simply run off with a nice alpha and leave Armitage to spend his vacation all alone in a big-ass holiday resort that seemed to cater more towards children than adults.  
Then there was also the fact that Armitage was hopelessly in love with Ben. He, an omega – in love with another omega. It was unheard of. Impossible.

They had been sticking together ever since their last few years of high school, back when they had sex ED together with the other omegas, separately from the alphas and betas. Ben had caught Armitage’s eye immediately. His entire bearing was that of defiance, not accepting the role society had written for him. He was an unusual omega. His parents had probably thought he’d turn out to be an alpha, just like Armitage’s father had. Only that Armitage knew that Ben’s parents were supportive of him no matter what he did or who he was.

It was like as if they were joined at the hip after Ben had broken the nose of a young alpha who thought he could order Armitage around simply because of his status. It was also the day Armitage had realized that he had a huge crush on Ben.

  
“I don’t really see a lot of people swimming, Ben. Also, there’s tons of chlorine in that pool”, Armitage said with a shrug.  
“If you’re so worried you could keep close to me, you know.” He pulled his sunglasses down slightly so he could wink at Ben.  
Ben sighed and closed his book.  
“Fine, but I’ll get to choose the movie we’ll watch tonight”, he said.  
“Only if it’s not one of those dreadful horror splatter movies”, Armitage said as he stood, taking off his sunglasses to put them aside.  
“Come on, that was ONE time!”, Ben protested, following him over to the pool.  
  
The water was refreshing as they slipped in. Both Armitage and Ben drifted over to an unoccupied part of the pool where they lounged and enjoyed the water, watching the other guests.  
“I guess this wasn’t such a bad idea”, Ben said after a while. He flicked some water at Armitage who retaliated immediately, complaining and splashing him as well.  
“You’re the one who wanted to go in”, Ben said with a smirk. That was all the warning Armitage got before he was shoved underwater, getting some up his nose. When he resurfaced he launched himself at Ben, wrestling harmlessly with him and shoving his head under water in revenge at least once until they were both out of breath and back in their little corner of the pool.

“Bastard”, Armitage muttered albeit smiling as he pushed the wet hair out of his face.  
Ben was laughing next to him, his arms reaching out and pulling Armitage into a light embrace.  
“I’ve decided. We’re going to watch ‘Back to the Future’ tonight”, Ben whispered into his ear. He was so close Armitage could smell him, the faint but sweet omega scent over the chlorine stink of the water. If Armitage’s cheeks were red he could at least blame the sun this time as well as the lack of oxygen thanks to being pushed underwater a couple of times. He reluctantly detangled himself from Ben, shaking his head at him.  
“We’ve only seen those a gazillion times but alright. If it makes you happy.”  
  
“Hey, I bet I can offer you a better time than your little friend”, someone suddenly said behind Armitage.  
“Are you talking to me?”, he said, whipping around with a big sneer on his face. Then the smell hit him. That was definitely an alpha. A young guy, probably about their age. Ben was next to him in an instant, his face an angry expression.  
“Piss off, asshole”, he said. “He’s not interested.” One of Ben’s arms protectively went around Armitage’s shoulders, pulling him close.  
“You should mark your boyfriend if you don’t want to lose him”, the guy said with a wink into Armitage’s direction before he finally retreated to the other side of the pool.  
“Asshole”, Ben hissed, staring after the alpha.

  
Sometimes Armitage wondered if it pissed Ben off that most alphas didn’t even realize that he was an omega as well. It happened only every now and then that an alpha would try to talk Armitage up, only to be met with his sharp tongue and the judgmental gaze of his best friend. And maybe also his fist, but that had happened only once when they had joined some college friends at a bar. It didn’t go well.

Ben had told him back then while Armitage put an ice pack to his bruised knuckles that he would never submit to an alpha. That they were better than that.  


“These guys are so annoying”, Ben muttered. “Next time I’ll plan a vacation in a lonely mountain hut, far away from stupid horny alphas.”  
Armitage chuckled.  
“What would we do there anyway? Watch sci-fi movies all day?”  
“Maybe?” Ben squeezed his arm, his brown eyes still a storm of worry.

Alone with Ben far away from everybody else? To Armitage’s heart that felt like a dream but to his mind that seemed way too boring. At least at the beach they could lie in the sun or they could go into town and explore the shops and restaurants there. They didn’t necessarily had to stay in the resort all day.  


“Maybe we should go to the beach to hang out? I bet we get a nicer view there too”, he said, not feeling to well being in the pool himself with that alpha still hanging out.  
“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

Ben took Armitage’s hand in his as he led him out of the pool and back to their lounge chairs to collect their things. He only briefly let go of Armitage’s hand to pick something up before they took off to the beach. It wasn’t even a long walk since the hotel had its own path which was for resort guests only. Still, Ben pulled him along quickly, most of their things in his other arm while Armitage only carried their towels, which wasn’t much work. From the glimpse Armitage caught of Ben’s face he was still pissed off.

“Ben, hold on. We don’t have to hurry, alright?”  
Ben let go of his hand and slowed down.  
“I guess you’re right”, he said. Whatever made him so agitated was gone. Ben looked absent-minded for a moment but then he smiled at Armitage.  
“We could look for seashells.”  
Armitage laughed.  
“How old are you, five?”, he said, shaking his head.

 

The beach stretched out in front of them with a moderate amount of people milling around and a nice breeze which picked up some cooler air from the sea.

As far as scents went the wind would at least scatter theirs as well as that of any alpha that might be on the beach near them.

Armitage let Ben take the lead when it came to finding a spot.

“You know, since you mentioned sea shells”, he said as he followed Ben. “I should get my parents a souvenir. Well, at least Maratelle.”

Ben shrugged. He led them to a spot that was a bit secluded - well, as secluded as it could get on a moderately visited beach. They set up their towels and other things. Ben even ran off for a moment, only to return with a huge umbrella so they would have some shade. Armitage didn’t question him on where he got it, he was glad actually, since he burned up easily.

“Maybe we could go into town next week”, Ben said as he sat down on his towel, picking up the conversation as if he hadn’t run off for about 5 minutes. They were both still wet from the pool and the sand clung to their feet. Armitage tried brushing his off as he sat down but that only made his hands gritty. He frowned.  
“There’s a shop I wanted to visit”, Ben added more quietly. He lay down on his towel, his head turned towards Armitage.  
“Yeah?”, Armitage prompted. His still wet hair dripped water onto his back, making him shudder as one particularly big droplet went down his spine.  
“It’s a surprise”, Ben said mysteriously. Armitage didn’t pester him, he knew it was no use.  


Later on the same day Ben rested his head on Armitage’s bare thigh as he put on ‘Back to the Future’ on his laptop. They were both in their underwear despite the fact that they had an AC and could cool down the room if they wanted too.  
Armitage’s heart was pounding a bit harder at the closeness, even though he was quite used to it. It wasn’t uncommon among omegas to be physically closed. It was seen as quite a normal thing. After all, omegas were supposed to be sociable and nice. At least this gave him an excuse to stay close to Ben, who was sprawled out on their improvised double bed, using Armitage as a pillow. His dark hair was still slightly damp with sand clinging to it.

The movie started but Ben stayed where he was so Armitage started stroking his hair, catching slightly on the tangles. He was careful not to pull too hard.

“Your hair feels gritty”, he said after a while. On the screen Marty McFly was already stressing out. Ben chuckled.  
“I bet there’s a ton of sand in it”, he said. With anyone else Armitage would’ve pulled his hand away but this was Ben, so he didn’t.  


Halfway through the movie Ben had moved to sit next to Armitage, balancing the laptop on his legs, which was an opportunity for Armitage to lean his head against Ben’s shoulder. He had always loved Ben’s scent and in this position he could smell it even better. Armitage felt safe and warm like this, breathing Ben in. If only it could last forever.  
  
  


Near the end of the movie Ben was almost falling asleep on him, so Armitage had to nudge him in the side, startling him.

“Are you going to sleep with sand in your hair?”, he said. Chances were that Ben had already put enough sand into their beds simply by sitting here. Armitage knew he would be uncomfortable all night, at least the thought of it would have him toss and turn.

“Why not?”, Ben said, looking sleepily at Armitage. He put the laptop out of the way, movie momentarily forgotten, a sudden dangerous glint in his eye. Ben pulled Armitage down with him so they were both lying on the beds, Ben with his arms around Armitage, his head on his chest. Armitage’s heart was beating fast.

“Hope you enjoy all the sand in my hair.” Ben wiggled around, shaking his hair out on Armitage who tried wriggling out of his grasp playfully.

“Just get a damn shower already!”, Armitage cried out, pretending to try and struggle but unable to keep himself from laughing.

They were both laughing. Ben let go of him eventually and sat up, his hair now fully tangled up and more akin to a bird’s nest.

“You know, you could join me in the shower”, he said with a wink as he got up, stretching his arms.

“I’ll get rid of the sand on the bed, asshole. Then I’M taking a shower”, Armitage said, flipping him off.

Ben laughed as he went off to the bathroom. Armitage looked up at the ceiling as he waited for him to get in the shower. He wished he could be happy like this forever.  
Instead, he had to spare a thought or two about the future.  
One day Ben would find a nice alpha that he liked – someone that noticed right away that he was an omega – and there was nothing Armitage could do about it. He’d lose Ben. And he himself? He couldn’t possibly force himself to like an alpha. Any alpha. Not like that anyway. Unless he could find one who was like him, who was interested in someone they couldn’t have either. Something they couldn’t have. Not openly.

The moment the shower started Armitage got up to brush off the sand and right the bed. At least he still had his vacation with Ben and all the other times they hung out together. But how long it could last he didn’t know.

 

The rest of the week had them lounging at the same spot at the beach most of the time, as well as swimming in the sea. That and their movie nights. Every other day Ben was also at the gym with Armitage mostly staying out of his way or watching. It wasn’t that there weren’t any other activities at the resort, it was only that most of those were for couples and it felt awkward barging in on that. So instead they liked hanging out together, reading and of course sun bathing.  
Well, at least Ben did while Armitage stayed under the umbrella. His skin was far too sensitive for him to stay out in the sun too long.  
It also gave Armitage a nice opportunity to touch Ben’s back whenever he needed to freshen up his sun screen. Ben did the same for him as well.  
  
Their second week of vacation had Ben finally take Armitage into town. Had Armitage known that their ride was an overcrowded bus he wouldn’t have suggested it. The only upside was that he was standing so close to Ben that they were holding on to each other to not fall over whenever the bus took a sharp turn and there were many of those on its route.  
“So what is that secret shop of yours?”, he said. Ben only smiled at him.  
“You’ll see”, he had said and that was that.

20 minutes later Armitage was glad when they got off the bus. He was slightly flushed, mostly because whenever the bus had taken an extra sharp turn Ben had to steady him, which he did without ever commenting on it.  
  
“It’s down the street here”, Ben said as he grabbed Armitage’s hand to pull him along. Even though it was annoying to be pulled around he let it happen, too curious about what Ben’s secret was to risk ruining it.  


Ben’s ‘secret shop’ turned out to be a tattoo studio called ‘First Order Ink’, a tiny place in a narrow street. There was a small sitting area where they could wait, the walls of the shop were decorated with photographs of finished tattoos and various designs but there were also swords. Which kind of tattoo shop had swords hanging on its walls? But somehow fit together really well and Ben apparently liked it.  
A counter separated the area they were in from the back of the shop which was where various tattooing sounds came from, or so Armitage assumed.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re doing that”, Armitage said from where he sat on the sofa. Ben was next to him leafing through a huge binder with tattoo illustrations with several more binders in front of them on the low table. He couldn’t imagine doing something like that, especially since it hurt and was permanent. Well, mostly permanent.

“This is the one stupid thing I want to do while I still get to be young and dumb and irresponsible”, Ben said, looking up to him with a huge goofy grin before going back to looking at the art. Just like any other time it made Armitage feel warm when Ben grinned or smiled at him. He couldn’t even tell him off about it, even though he knew it was a terribly bad idea.

A tall, blonde woman who had introduced herself to them as Phasma leaned on the counter watching them patiently. They were lucky that she even had time for them. Usually these things were bound to appointments.

“You found something yet, kid?”, she said.  
“Do you do freehand stuff too?”, Ben said without looking up from the binder.  
“Sure, I can do that for you if it’s not something that requires careful planning.”  
“Great.” Ben closed the binder and put it back down on the low table in front of them. “I know exactly what I want.”  
“Good, then let’s get to work then.”

Armitage watched Ben get up and go to her to the back of the shop. He didn’t have a good feeling about it, especially since she was an alpha. He had smelled it on her and Ben obviously did too, even if she didn’t seem interested in either of them apart from selling her craft. Ben hadn’t reacted badly to her. Which was exactly why Armitage was worried.  
Phasma looked at him over her shoulder.

“Hey, you don’t have to stay there, you know. You can hold your boyfriend’s hand if you want to. If he needs it.” She looked at him as if she knew. It made a shiver run down Armitage’s spine, his face heated up. Ben didn’t say anything, he only smiled.  
“I uh …. that’s. We’re not...”, Armitage tried to explain. Phasma winked at him.  
“You can pick him up later, or you can watch. It’s up to you, really”, she said.  
“Thanks, I guess?”, Armitage said. “Actually, there is something I wanted to do.”  
He still needed a souvenir for his parents, especially for his step-mother.  
“I’ll text you later!”, Ben shouted after him as Armitage fled the shop. His pulse still felt too fast, his face too hot.  
Ben and him, boyfriends? In which reality? This Phasma was being ridiculous. They could never …. or could they? Hypothetically?  
No. Probably not. He could at least dream about it though.  
  
  
Armitage had successfully located a shop that sold all kinds of souvenirs, most of which he could’ve gotten in any city anywhere ever, only these had the town’s name on them, ‘Mos Eisley’. It was like any of those tourist trap shops. This surely wouldn’t do but it was fun to browse.  
With Ben gone for who knew how long Armitage didn’t really know what to do with himself but to browse. He had already bought himself a new book to read at a book store since he feared the one he brought on this trip wouldn’t be enough, he still needed something to read for their flight back. And then there was also a keychain in the shape of a dinosaur skull that he thought Ben might like. Unfortunately it didn’t give him any inspiration what he might get for his parents. It wasn’t like Brendol had any real interests, or so Armitage thought. Well, apart from golf. Maratelle on the other hand was a woman of culture. He could probably get her a nice scarf or something like that.  
Armitage’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Ben had sent him a photograph that almost made him drop his phone.  
“What...”, he muttered quietly to himself. Armitage looked around quickly to make sure that nobody else could see the screen as he took another look.  
Ben had sent him a picture of his bare hip, happy trail included, which now bore a tiny fox tattoo which was wrapped up under clear plastic wrap.  
“Does that mean I can pick you up?”, Armitage texted back. He grabbed one of the fancier looking scarves before heading for the cash register.  
He promptly got a reply of a laughing emoji. While Armitage paid for the scarf his phone buzzed again.  
“Yeah, pick me up.”  
“Why a fox?”, Hux texted back, saying goodbye to the cashier before leaving the store. He had to walk quite a few blocks before he would be back at the tattoo studio.  
“Reminded me of you”, Ben texted.  
Armitage stopped walking for a moment, heart pounding hard in his chest with something like glee.  
“Idiot”, he whispered, even though he liked it. How would Ben ever explain that to anyone? What a complete and utter idiot. A sweet, sweet idiot.  
  
Back at the tattoo studio Ben pulled up his shirt immediately when Armitage came in.  
“Check it out!”, he said excitedly. It was wrapped up and seeping blood but looked otherwise quite cute.  
Phasma stood behind the counter with her arms crossed, knowing smile on her face.  
“Alright. Remember to put the lotion on like a told you and to keep it out of the sun and no swimming. And have fun, okay?”, she said. The way she looked at them gave Armitage a weird feeling. As if she knew something that he didn’t.  
“Will do, Phas. I’m sure Armie will remind me”, Ben said, nudging Armitage in the side.  
“I’m not your personal assistant, you know”, he said begrudgingly.  
Though it was true, he would be there to remind Ben to take care of his new tattoo. And to keep it out of the sun. And other things. He was always the one to remind Ben of more or less important things. Maybe it was his omega side but maybe it was because he genuinely cared about Ben.  
“I know, I know”, Ben said as he put an arm around Armitage’s shoulders. “Let’s go get lunch and then buy random souvenirs for our parents.”  
“Sure”, Armitage said, the keychain he had bought for Ben still in his pocket.

  
That night Armitage DID have to remind Ben to pull off the cling wrap and put lotion on his tattoo. At least this time Ben didn’t get sand in their bed.  
“Seriously though, why a fox?”, Armitage said as he watched Ben put lotion on it. They were sitting around only in their underwear, just like any other night. The AC was on low, humming in the background.  
“Because”, Ben said, closing the bottle. “I wanted something nice and then I had to think of you. Because you’re my little fox.” He winked at Armitage.  
“Ben, that’s going to be on there for the rest of your life”, Armitage said, blushing slightly.  
Ben stretched out on the bed, one hand patting the space next to him.  
“So what?”, he said. “It’s my body. Besides, if I get tired of it I can get a bigger tattoo to put over it. So don’t ever worry about that.”  
Armitage lay down next to him. The hotel’s TV was on with a documentary about an artist Ben liked.  
“I had to think about what you said again. About maybe finding a mate after college?”, Ben said all of sudden without looking over to him. Armitage felt antsy about the topic, mostly because it was a complete and utter lie.  
“I guess”, he said with a shrug. “I honestly didn’t think about looking for one all that much. I’m not sure I’m really the child-rearing type.”  
“Yeah, me neither”, Ben said, which was typical for him. Always against the stream as far as his biological status as an omega went and the social expectations that came with it.  
Armitage didn’t know what more to say so he didn’t. That basically ended their conversation.  
“Oh, before I forget”, he said, reaching for his jeans which lay discarded on the ground near their bed. Armitage fished out the keychain and threw it at Ben who caught it easily.  
“I saw that at a store and thought of you.”  
Ben looked at it for a moment before beaming up at Armitage.  
“Cool”, he said.  
  
  
Since Ben couldn’t go for a swim with his new tattoo he stayed out of the water and instead watched Armitage instead when he went for a dip. It was a bit weird not having Ben nearby and also somewhat boring so Armitage never stayed in for too long. Especially since he had to go and remind Ben of covering up his tattoo, applying his lotion and so on.  
Armitage was returning from a quick swim to Ben looking worriedly at his phone.  
“Something wrong?”, he said as he sat down on his towel.  
“Yeah, kind of”, Ben said. “I forgot my heat-suppressants at home …. and mixed up my schedule.”  
Armitage stared at him, feeling cold all of sudden despite the sun burning down on him.  
“Ben, that’s …. That’s serious. Do you want some of mine? My father made me pack extra. They’re quite strong, too.”  
Ben shook his head slightly.  
“I should go to a pharmacy and pick up the brand I’m using. I’m not good with other brands, really. Doesn’t work well for me.” Ben was chewing on his lip, his face glum.  
“Let’s pack up and go already”, Hux said, hastily pulling their things together until Ben stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
“Stay here. I can handle it. Seriously. Please.” Ben looked flushed, embarrassed, his eyes pleading. Armitage knew it was a stupid idea to let him go alone.  
“Fine”, he said, instantly regretting it. He let go of their things but didn’t lie back down so he could watch Ben go. Armitage had a bad feeling about this.

  
Half an hour went by in which Armitage was left to worry. Especially because of the thing with his phone since they used the same app to keep track of their hypothetical heats. Out of habit he wanted to look at his own schedule when his phone buzzed in his hand.  
It was Ben.  
“I fucked up”, the text said. Armitage was about to call him when he got another text.  
“I’m in our room with the AC on max can you bring me some cold water?”  
“Fuck, fuck fuck”, Armitage muttered as he quickly collected all their things hastily, including the towels. He quickly wrote back that he’d come upstairs.  
“This asshole.” He had never been around any other omega during their heat. It made him anxious. Especially since it was Ben! He would smell even better now and he would be desperate for … Armitage shook his head at the thought. No. He couldn’t think about that, not now! Not about Ben!  
  
He made his way from the beach, both hands full to the hotel lobby to get his hands on a cool water bottle from a vending machine. Armitage was terribly nervous as he stepped into the elevator.  
On the positive side was that he couldn’t exactly smell Ben when he stepped out of the elevator. But. He could smell him at least a little bit. On the negative side was the entire thing about his best friend and crush going into heat during their vacation in a room that they shared.  
Armtiage stumbled to their door and keyed it open. Fortunately Ben had thought to put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the handle. The moment he opened the door the smell hit him. He almost stumbled. It was so cold inside that he immediately started to shiver, goosebumps forming on his skin. Armitage was still only in his swim trunks, his chest bare.  
  
“Armiiieeee”, Ben wailed from the bed. He lay there curled in on himself, flushed red with sweat prickling his skin despite the cold.  
Armitage tried to keep his breathing even as he approached, the towels and everything else momentarily forgotten and discarded near the closed door. He handed Ben the bottle which immediately went to his forehead.  
“Thank you, that’s so good”, Ben whispered.  
Armitage stood there staring at him dumbly, trying not to breath in too deeply.  
“Should I …. should I”, he didn’t really know what he was saying. So he said the first dumb thing that came to his mind, regretting it immediately after it was out.  
“Should I get you an alpha? I mean...”  
“NO! What? Noo” Ben looked at him bewildered, clutching the water bottle to himself.  
“I don’t need an alpha. I don’t …. I don’t want ….” He shook his head, his face even more red than it already was. “I don’t want an alpha.”  
“Okay, okay”, Armitage said. He wrapped his arms around himself, still freezing from the AC. From what he had read on the internet omegas didn’t really need to be ‘knotted’ during their heat to feel better. Although sex could be a relief … What Armitage didn’t know was if Ben knew about that. It wasn’t something they got taught in sex ED.  
It confused him though that Ben could so easily refuse that offer. He could’ve called Phasma, maybe? It made Armitage jealous to even think about it.  
  
“Should I go?”, Armitage said. Maybe Ben wanted to masturbate and needed some alone time. Judging from the smell and the crumpled tissues he had already done that at least once.  
“Please don’t go”, Ben whispered, turning his face into the pillow. “Please stay.”  
“Okay, okay”, Armitage said, pushing back his own hair with one hand. “Let me get a shirt or something, it’s fucking cold in here.”  
Ben’s scent was intoxicating, even shallow breaths didn’t help. Armitage would love nothing more than to put his nose where Ben’s scent gland was and then his mouth to lick his neck.  
“Sorry”, Ben whimpered from the bed while Armitage got himself a shirt.  
“I would say it’s not your fault but I guess it really is your fault”, he said. “Well, we’ll have to …. uh, wait it out, I guess?”  
Ben looked up to him with his big brown eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.  
“Okay. Do you need anything else? I’m …. not sure how I can help you”, Armitage said. Ben’s scent made it very hard for him not to simply crawl into bed with him. He smelled so incredibly good that it made Armitage slightly dizzy with arousal.  
“Hold me?”, Ben whispered.  
Armitage swallowed hard. He couldn’t say no. Not to Ben.  
“Oh…. Okay”, he muttered and climbed into bed. He lay down next to Ben and opened his arms into which Ben immediately crawled, his scent now closer and even better. His face went straight to Armitage’s neck where he breathed in hard.  
“You smell so nice”, he whispered. The tiny hairs on the back of Armitage’s neck stood up. He shouldn’t even smell like anything much himself thanks to his suppressants. But then he could feel himself getting hard against Ben’s leg.  
“Sorry...”, Armitage whispered as he tried to pull back. Ben stared at him, not letting him go.  
“You…. you’re so beautiful, you know”, he said. Armitage couldn’t look away. He couldn’t look away from Ben’s eyes, then his full lips that he wanted to kiss so badly.  
And then Ben kissed him.  
And Armitage kissed him back.  
  
Armitage thought that maybe Ben’s scent made him lose his inhibitions or that he was dreaming it. Maybe he fell asleep in Ben’s arms? No, they really were kissing.  
He didn’t care. His hands were on Ben’s back, caressing it carefully while he was still breathing in his sweet scent. There was nothing better than that. He could live like that.  
But then Ben pulled back, his eyes full of fear.  
“Oh shit, oh shit”, he muttered. “I’m so sorry…. Armie, I’m sorry.”  
“About what?”  
“You. I. I thought. Didn’t you say you wanted to look for a mate after college? An alpha?”, Ben whispered. He looked so terribly guilty.  
“No. No, no, no!” Armitage pulled Ben close so that their foreheads touched.  
“No, I only said that so my father would leave me alone”, he confessed. It felt so good to finally have it off his chest. But then there was another thing.  
“Because I’m not interested in alphas. At all.”  
“Me neither”, Ben whispered. “I don’t like alphas. I only like omegas. Like that. You know, like an omega should like an alpha.”  
Armitage stared at him, his heart pounding hard inhis chest, his head dizzy.  
“Oh”, he said. Suddenly everything shifted into perspective, especially Ben’s reaction whenever an alpha dared talk to Armitage or even look at him for too long.  
“OH.”  
“Yes, ‘oh’”, Ben said, shrinking back slightly.  
“Ben, I liked you since high school”, Armitage said. “I never had any interest in alphas. Ever. It was only you.” It felt so good to finally admit it to someone, especially to Ben himself.  
“Fuck”, Ben muttered. He pulled out of Armitage’s arms and sat up. “Fuck”, he repeated louder. Ben rubbed his face with his hands.  
“I wanted you for so long”, he said. “I’m sorry I ruined our vacation with this. I should’ve…. said something.”  
“You didn’t ruin our vacation”, Armitage said. He pulled Ben down and crawled on top of him, careful not to jostle both their erections. Ben’s skin felt so hot under his hands as Armitage carefully touched his chest, both hands drawing lazy lines over his big pectorals, his stiff nipples. His skin was hot to the touch. Ben writhed under him, trying his best to hold back, his hands twisting in the sheets, a tiny moan escaping him. His eyes were closed tightly.  
“Armie”, he whispered. “Please, I’m so wet.”  
“Shhhh, let me try something”, Armitage whispered close to Ben’s ear, making him shiver. Armitage’s own heart was pounding extra hard. Everything he knew were things he had either done to himself or saw on the internet. That sure wasn’t a strong basis.  
  
“I’ve never done this before”, Ben said, watching Armitage as he moved down his body, his own hands still clenching the bedsheet.  
“Me neither”, Armitage said. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Ben’s shorts. It only took one good tuck to free Ben’s big, straining cock. Slick was glistening between his thighs. Armitage knew that his own hole was getting wet in anticipation and arousal.  
He looked up to Ben, their eyes meeting. Armitage came momentarily to his senses.  
  
“Ben. You’re in heat. Do you …. do you really want this? I mean. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want. I can just. Stay in the bathroom or something. I’d be close by in case you need anything.”  
Ben looked startled, his huge, dark eyes staring at him.  
“What? Armitage, I want you. I want it. Please.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Ben groaned, his hands going to his face to cover it. His legs struggled to kick the shorts off his feet.  
“Please fuck me already.”  
He spread his legs, face flushed from what Armitage could see from under Ben’s large hands.  
“Okay, okay”, Armitage said quickly. He felt warm despite the AC cooling the air down drastically.  
Armitage’s hands found their way back to Ben’s overheating body. One of them he put on his hip next to the healing tattoo, the other gingerly took his dick in hand, making Ben hiss and moan.  
“Please”, he whimpered.  
Armitage leaned in, licking at the tip, tasting the salt of Ben’s sweat and the bitterness of his previous orgasm.  
“Oh shit, oh shit”, Ben whispered as if it were a mantra.  
Encouraged Armitage tried to take Ben’s cock into his mouth, or at least the head. He tried licking it but it was hard to figure out how to do that and breath at the same time so Armitage gave up quickly after choking once, pulling back.  
“Sorry”, he whispered, wiping spit off his chin with the back of his hand while his other still had a good grip on Ben’s dick. He started jerking him off, the angle weird from where Armitage sat between Ben’s legs. So far Armitage only ever had jerked his own dick, never anyone else’s.  
He wanted to ask if it was good for Ben when Ben suddenly came, painting his hand and his own chest white with his spent. Ben was breathing hard, his eyes closed. Armitage let go of him and wiped his hand on the sheets but not before tasting some of it. It was bitter but he thought he could get used to it.  
Ben stared at him, chest still heaving, pupils blown huge.  
“Armie, please, please, I want you inside of me.”  
“But you just came”, Armitage said dumbly. He was well aware that omegas in heat had a shorter refractory period but it would still take a while for Ben to get hard again.  
“Please. Don’t make me get on my knees. Maybe later.”  
Omegas weren’t traditionally supposed to put their dicks into anyone, Armitage knew that and so did Ben and still – here they were, Ben with his gorgeous slick-drenched ass on display and Armitage rock-hard between his legs, carefully pulling his swim trunks down which were already stained with pre-come. His own dick wasn’t even close to Ben’s impressive length but it was still nothing to scoff at.  
Armitage reached out with one finger to breach Ben’s ass easily. It felt warm and slick and not much different from when he fingered himself. Only that Ben was so much softer thanks to his heat. It was easy to slip in another finger at the same time, making Ben moan as Armitage searched for his prostate, feeling the walls.  
“Please, please, just put it in”, Ben whined.  
Armitage nudged a third finger in easily, pressing around until he made Ben’s back arch. His moan was more like a whine by now. Sweat prickled Armitage’s skin and turned immediately into goosebumps. This was it. He was about to fuck his best friend. Judging from Ben’s earlier words and his already half-hard dick he wanted it too.  
Armitage nudged Ben’s legs further apart as he positioned himself at his entrance.  
“Ben”, he said quietly. Armitage’s dick was leaking so much pre-come. He knew he wouldn’t last long.  
“Armie, I want you. I wanted you for so long. Please.”  
Ben looked up at him with his dark, warm eyes, his face flushed, dark hair clinging to his sweat-slick forehead.  
Armitage took a deep breath, his eyes still staring into Ben’s for a moment longer before he lined himself up and pushed in. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Ben was so warm and soft.  
Ben pulled his legs around Armitage to urge him closer, instead he fell forward, catching himself with his hands, his face close to Ben’s neck. His dick jostled inside Ben, making them both gasp.  
Ben smelled so good. Armitage licked his neck where his scent gland was, drinking in the sweet, sweet omega scent. It tasted slightly like sugar and sweat. He started thrusting slowly in an attempt to not overdo it. He didn’t want to come too quickly.  
Ben had his legs around him still, urging him on. Ben’s ass massaged his dick better than Armitage’s own hand ever could.  
“I’m close” he said, voice thin from arousal. Armitage tried slowing down but it was no use with Ben panting and moaning below him. Ben tried rutting his dick against Armitage’s stomach, which only made Armitage thrust into him more. That was until Ben finally grabbed his own cock and jerked himself to completion, his come splattering over his own and Armitage’s stomach, mostly hitting his shirt, Ben’s ass clenching tight around Armtiage’s dick.  
Armitage came with a shout, dick pulsing inside Ben’s ass, his face close to Ben’s neck. He was seeing stars for a moment, enveloped in Ben’s sweet scent. Armitage’s arms had already given out and they were stuck chest-to-chest, both breathing hard.  
Ben turned them onto their sides causing Armitage’s dick to slip out of him. He reached for the tissues, using some to wipe up the mess on his own chest and what he could off of Armitage’s shirt.  
  
Ben pulled Armitage into his arms and took a long breath.  
“Thank you”, he said. Ben sounded a bit clearer. Armitage was still trying to calm down, getting a hang of himself.  
“Thank you for doing this for me”, Ben added more quietly, pressing his face into Armitage’s neck. Ben’s scent was still strong and alluring but Armitage felt his head get clearer as well.  
“I forgot the condoms”, Armitage muttered. What a mess, on the other hand the sheets were already ruined.  
“Oh”, Ben whispered. “Do you think …. I could become pregnant? I mean...”  
He moved one hand away from Armitage to search for something on the bedside table, then his hand returned with his phone. He looked over Armitage’s shoulder as he looked it up.  
“Ben”, Armitage said. “I’m on suppressants. I can’t...”  
“Oh yeah, it says that here”, Ben said. “That only works when we’re both in heat. Huh.”  
“Are you okay for now?”, Armitage said quietly, feeling tired himself.  
Ben turned his face towards him.  
“Yeah. Maybe we can watch tv? Until the next wave? If that’s okay with you?”  
“Sure.”  
  
About an hour and a half later the rain forest documentary they had been watching was only a background noise. Armitage’s face was pressed into a pillow, his ass up with three of Ben’s fingers stretching him. It had taken a while to get there since Ben’s fingers were bigger than Armitage’s and they were taking it slow.  
“You’re so wet for me”, Ben whispered, talking against Armitage’s back as he pressed kisses down his spine.  
Armitage had never felt so full, he whimpered when Ben pressed down on his prostate, his cock already heavy between his legs and leaking pre-come. He could come like this, with Ben’s fingers up his ass.  
A fourth finger skimmed his rim, making Armitage gasp but Ben didn’t press in.  
“I can take it”, he said but it was muffled by the pillow that he clung to with both arms.  
“Turn on your side”, Ben said, his fingers slipping from Armitage’s ass, making him hiss. With Ben’s help he turned on his side, pressing one of his legs up against his abdomen.  
“You’re gorgeous”, Ben whispered, his dick nudging against Armitage’s entrance.  
Armitage let his head fall back in a moan as Ben entered him, slowly at first but then with a long push until he bottomed out. The stretch only burned slightly thanks to Ben’s thorough preparation and all the slick. Armitage couldn’t remember ever being this wet, unless it was during his own heat of which he hadn’t had one in a long time. He knew he wasn’t in heat right now either.  
Ben’s dick brushed his prostate easily as he moved, making Armitage squirm and moan.  
“Good?”, Ben said, his eyes soft and his face flushed, one of his hands brushing Armitage’s cock. His scent was still overwhelming so Armitage could only nod dumbly, the only sound escaping his mouth another moan.  
  
The rest of the day went on like this, Ben and Armitage giving each other pleasure. In between these ‘sessions’ they were cuddling and resting, Armitage somewhat covered every now and again with Ben’s arms around him to keep him warm while he himself was still overly hot.  
  
“You know”, Armitage said breathlessly after he rode Ben to completion.  
“If we stayed like this”, he whispered against Ben’s neck, licking over his scent gland once, twice. “I bet you could get hard inside of me.”  
Ben groaned, his arms tightening around him.  
“Ohh shit. Bite me”, he moaned.  
Armitage nibbled at his neck but nothing more.  
“Ben”, he whispered. “I don’t know. I don’t know if we should do that.”  
Besides, that was something alphas did. Armitage didn’t want to mark Ben as if he were an alpha. Neither of them was.  
Ben rested his head against Armitage’s shoulder.  
“Okay…. okay”, he whispered.  
  
After they had detangled themselves from each other, Armitage retrieved the snack bars they had originally taken to the beach with them. He felt sore walking over the pile of beach things he had dumped by the door earlier. Ben tried to righten the bed at least a little bit so when he sat back down on it Armitage at least didn’t have to sit in a wet spot.  
“Here”, he said, pushing a cereal bar into Ben’s hand.  
“Thanks.”  
They sat there eating in silence. With Ben’s heat still not at its end they couldn’t go down to eat dinner and Armitage didn’t want to leave Ben alone, even if he seemed quite clear at the moment.  
“Maybe we should take a shower”, Ben said, licking his fingers.  
  
Following Ben’s suggestion they ended up in the tiny shower cubicle pressed close to each other. At first Armitage had actually tried cleaning himself and Ben but then Ben’s fingers went to his ass, fondling his cheeks while he kissed him.  
It shouldn’t even be possible for Armitage to get hard again but he did and so did Ben. Armitage tried turning around but Ben held him in place.  
“Like this”, he said over the sound of the rushing water as he started rocking against Armitage, holding him close at the hip.  
“Ah, Ben”, Armitage managed to say between two kisses. His dick slid against Ben’s wet stomach. Ben pulled them closer together, hand grasping both their cocks to bring them off.  
Armitage was so tired afterwards that he only wanted to sleep, wet hair or not. Ben’s heat seemed to be close to its end so they turned the AC down to an acceptable temperature and went to bed, both of them under the blanket this time.  
  
The next morning had Armitage waking up with his face close to Ben’s. They were still in each other’s arms and Armitage’s body felt sore all over but one look at Ben told him that it had been worth it. He drew one hand through Ben’s hair, pushing it out of his face.  
Ben blinked at him, his gaze full of love. It made Armitage’s heart beat faster.  
“Good morning”, he whispered.  
“’Morning”, Ben said. He leaned in and brushed his nose with Armitage’s.  
“There’s a thing I need to ask you.”  
“Yes?”  
“I know it’s not easy since we’re both …. omegas. But. Do you think we could be together? As boyfriends?”  
Armitage didn’t even have to think about his answer.  
“Yes. I want that.”  
Ben kissed him.  


**Author's Note:**

> [The artwork for this fic can also be found on my tumblr :)](http://sparrowlicious.tumblr.com/post/175859135899/for-the-kyluxxoxo-summer-fest-week-2-belongs)


End file.
